


Lioness Yang Vs. Catnip

by LionXiaoLong



Series: Lioness Yang One-Shots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunas Yang, Lioness Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by:ask-funny-lone-wolf-maria </p><p>Lion Yang and Catnip.</p><p>cuteness Intensifies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lioness Yang Vs. Catnip

Yang loved catnip and it all started one day when she was 8 because of her father Tai-Yang. The day that they discovered the effects of catnip on yang was also the same day they got Zwei. 

while in the pet shop little Yang discovered some cat toys specifically the ones with catnip inside. She started sniffing it then playing with the toys as if she were a kitten. Ruby thought this was absolutely adorable and asked if she could buy some of the cat toys to play with Yang. as there father bought little puppy Zwei, he also bought a tub of catnip and a ball full of catnip.

When they arrived home Ruby threw the ball filled with catnip.

"Yang fetch." Said Ruby. Yang ran after the ball and so did puppy Zwei. Zwei loved that the faunas in his new family would chase the ball with him.

There father had a different use for the catnip. Whenever little Yang got angry or upset he would give her some to chill her out or else risk setting the house on fire or property damage.What does Yang do

with catnip now you ask?

Well…

"Miss Xiao Long, how many times do i have to send you to detention for bringing a feline faunas drug on to the school premises." Said miss. Goodwitch as she lectured the teenage faunas.

Yang has been trying to sneak it in for her and Blake. Blake needs it as a sleeping aid and yang is all too happy to share.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Request XD


End file.
